Breaking The Chain
by cocoki700
Summary: Uzushiogakure was a threat to the stability of the world, so it was eliminated. Nobody expected a blonde Jinchuuriki of the leaf to inherit their gifts and haunt the world with his prowess.
1. The Chain of Fate

**Breaking The Chain**

_Long before the time of the hidden villages, there was the era of warring clans. A much different place where Hyuuga killed Inuzuka, Aburame abducted Yamanaka, and most hardy Senju battled skillful Uchiha. A time where peace seemed unable to find a place to exist in a world filled with never ending warfare. When wandering Bijuu annihilated any who so much as disturbed their domains. The idea of the tranquility that had existed long before nearly extinguished in the furnace of never ending bloodshed. There was a time of peace however, long ago, driven by a man known as the Sage Of The Six Paths. Through either the force of violence or love, the Rikuudo Sennin traveled the world and settled disputes. As the creator of Ninjutsu he was a being of awesome power. Many say he was even able to create life itself, which led to him being called the God Of Shinobi._

Despite all of his raw power, the enemy known as time caught up to him. Sensing the Shinigami's presence creeping closer and closer every day, the Rikuudo decided to settle the remaining disputes in his life. Mainly those concerning his children and their inheritance. Gifting his elder son with the power of his eyes, and the junior with the strength of his body.

Yet there was another, his beloved daughter who would be upset if he left her nothing. Unlike the other two, the cruelty of the world had stained her. A carefree troublemaker whose innocence had led to her ultimate punishment by the dark forces of the old world. The once shimmering curtain of dark hair resembling her brothers turning blood red as a consequence of her naivety. Her brothers strived for peace, but she wanted to get away from it all. The Savior Of The World loved his only daughter too much to allow her to continue her life in such a miserable fashion. He married her away to a powerful man on an island not too far from her feuding siblings.

The Rikuudo Sennin gifted her with his knowledge, but not before hiding some of his own essence within her blood; forever guaranteeing he would be with her to always protect her. This is the tale of that daughter, or rather, her legacy.

"Damnit Mizuki! Why would you betray the village like this? Do your comrades mean nothing to you?" demanded Iruka from his position on the floor, blood staining his mouth.

Mizuki grinned like the maniacal traitor he had finally revealed himself to be. Reaching behind him he fished a kunai out of his weapons pouch and gave it an appraising look before once more turning his full attention to the scar faced Chunin. "I'll tell you why Iruka, its because he's a demon who deserves to die! Even when i'm about to kill you he runs away! The Kyuubi is truly a monster who only cares for itself!" justified Mizuki.

Naruto felt sick as he observed from a tree branch not too far from the conflict. Ordered to flee by the scar faced Chunin Naruto had at first obeyed. In the back of his mind he was agreeing with the traitorous bastard, it was unlike him to run from his problems. Against his wishes he had abandoned one of the only men to ever show him some amount of kindness. Naruto couldn't force himself to do it however, village secrets be damned he wouldn't leave someone who cared about him behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A certain masked ninja sneezed as he turned the page of his favorite literature, simultaneously reaching for a trusty tissue box.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summoning a shadow clone into existence, Naruto gave it the giant scroll and ordered it to get to the Hokage no matter what.

Mizuki had told him to learn a jutsu, and he hadn't wasted any time.

The real him hopped from branch to branch towards the fight between Chunin. Standing on a branch Naruto waited. Uncharacteristically waiting for the proper moment to strike as a mans life was on the line.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Absolutely adoring the look of hurt Iruka was shooting him Mizuki continued his gloating, "Tell me Iruka, do you want to die instantly, or slowly bleed out? Maybe word will get to you of the demons death by my hand before you leave this world." Mizuki purred as Iruka growled in anger.

The situation was not good at all. Mizuki appeared to have anticipated the ANBU patrols and picked a spot outside of the village that was the least guarded. How had a Chunin acquired such information? Iruka had to stall the man before help could arrive, even if it meant forfeiting his life. Hopefully Naruto would be able to escape.

"No Mizuki, as much as you want me to think so, Naruto is not a demon. It doesn't matter if he has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him or not! All I see when I look at him is a boy whose gone through the same pain I have, a boy who trains until his knuckles bleed and his spirit is spent. The true monster here Mizuki, is you." Iruka managed to spit out as he struggled for breath. A kunai from Mizuki's earlier ambush had grazed his lungs.

"Enough theatrics Umino, time to die!" interjected Mizuki as he charged at the downed Chunin, Kunai lowered in a deadly move that would end the mans life. Orochimaru would punish him mercilessly if he failed to retrieve the scroll. Killing the Kyuubi brat and his weakling fanboy was just going to be a bonus.

Everything seemed to slow down for Naruto. Maybe it was Iruka's words, filling him with warmth as tears cascaded down his whiskered cheeks. Perhaps a side effect of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, unkown to him as he hadn't fully read the section on it. All he knew was one thing. He was too far to reach them in time, too far for a substitution and subsequent leap towards the man. There was NOTHING to be done. Iruka-sensei was going to leave him alone in the world.

"Stop it!" Naruto begged desperately as he reached out with his right hand. Hoping, praying, loudly pleading in his mind that anything would stop this man from taking away his only friend. An act quite unbecoming of an aspiring Shinobi. It didn't matter though, from the looks of things he would never be a Genin anyway. Unprepared for anything to actually answer him he was left speechless by the abrupt response he received.

It was in that moment of utter urgency Naruto felt it. He felt the chakra in his arm burning, no, melting, if that was the right word to describe such suffering. Churning, changing shape and gaining something akin to a tip, splitting into pieces and linking up. It was terrible, pain greater than he had ever felt before centered in his right arm. A sensation of pins and needles erupting down the full length of his outstretched limb. The experience was painful enough to make him momentarily forget the tragedy unraveling in front of him. All Naruto could think about in that one short moment of misery induced clarity was getting the offending thing out of himself as fast as possible.

"Anghhh!" With a struggled cry Naruto roughly gripped his opposite wrist with his left hand and simply pushed whatever it was out of his arm with pure willpower. Eyes closed from the pain still erupting out of his arm, he fell onto his knees, unable to stand on his own strength anymore. The power to even crack open his eyelids had abandoned him and things were getting mind numbingly harder to understand.

His sense of smell stopped working, his hearing left him, but the pain seemed dead set on staying. Muscles spasmed at random intervals and blood began to leak from his nose and ears. As Naruto was falling unconscious he remembered Iruka mentioning the symptoms he was experiencing once before, during the few times he had bothered to pay attention in class. The symptoms of fatal Chakra exhaustion. Maybe Iruka-sensei hadn't left him behind after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka could barely believe his eyes as he saw what was happening. Naruto, having ignored his commands to leave was in a tree several yards away from him and Mizuki.

Distracted by the blondes shout, Mizuki turned to face the aforementioned Jinchuuriki. He was greeted with the shocking sight of a rapidly approaching weapon; about to skewer him through the stomach as a blinding chain of pure gold had erupted out of Naruto's hand. The speed of it was immense and Mizuki could only look on in horror as the Kunai at the front of the attack speared him, not even beginning to show hints of stopping.

The makeshift spear pierced him and impacted the ground behind him where it continued digging deep into the Earth. The longer the Kunai burrowed into the ground the louder Mizuki's screams became. Eventually the mans eye's fluttered shut and he collapsed onto his back, chain continuing to dig into the underworld regardless.

As a teacher and history buff, Iruka immediately knew what it was. The fabled Uzumaki Chakra Chain had erupted from his favorite blonde and quickly saved his life. The books on clan lore said that Uzumaki were born with all kinds of Kekkei Genkei capable of amazing feats, it appeared as though Naruto had just demonstrated one of the rarer mutations.

The preferred shape was of course the chain with a kunai at the end, being easiest to manipulate and most versatile. Uzumaki Kushina had been especially deadly with them last time Iruka heard. She had also been the last living clan member with the responsibility of passing on her knowledge. After her death it was thought to be lost to the world forever. Never would anyone have guessed the rowdy Jinchuuriki of Konoha to be the recipient of such a priceless and extraordinary gift.

Iruka grit his teeth and attempted to stand. After briefly managing to get one foot firmly planted on the ground, ANBU descended on the area in swathes from all directions. Wind battered his form as dozens of grey armored figures secured the area where a no name Chunin had just made fools of their elite unit. Stealth was thrown out the window when your objective was 'get there before everybody else'.

A pair of masked men, one with that of a boar and one with the likeness of a rabbit ran over and began to assist him, each grabbing onto a shoulder and lifting him to his feet. Iruka stood up shakily, still not getting used to the idea of Naruto killing Mizuki. The Hokage and his heavy aura followed soon after as Sarutobi Hiruzen, God Of Shinobi, appeared in the clearing, a grave look marring his usually docile face.

Said look was currently focused on the chakra chain, which had been, to put it nicely, seperated from Mizuki courtesy of a wolf masked ANBU. The chain was going much slower than before but still grinding through the earth nonetheless. More specifically, the thirds sights were settled on the part of the chain that had stopped being gold and turned red, forgoing its orderly spiked appearance from before and adopting a more wicked look.

Instead of efficient spikes jutting out at set intervals, these were more twisted and random; made for causing pain and suffering instead of utility. As an ANBU medic with an owl mask began treating Iruka's back, he paid close attention to the actions of the Third Hokage.

With a cry of Fuuin, the professor grabbed the unconscious boys wrist and the chain miraculously shattered. Seemingly nothing left to signify it ever having been there, other than the shish kebab of a man lying a few feet away from him and the trench that was several hundred feet deep. He turned out to be wrong, as the short part of the chain that was red had remained behind. Its spikes dug into the soil and its corrosive chakra burned the grass it touched.

Moving as if it had a mind of its own, the red chain flailed around violently before dissolving into a floating sphere of chakra that rapidly mades its way back to the unconscious demon containers gut.. To everyone in the clearing it was obviously the doing of the boys tenant.

Pushing himself up the ANBU treating his wounds attempted to stop him. Moving her hands aside Iruka insisted he was fine. Walking over to Naruto's unconscious body, which had been brought down to the clearing by a cat masked agent, Iruka awaited the Hokage's orders.

Peeling his eyes off of the boy below him, the Sandaime turned his tired gaze to Iruka. Tacitly telling the academy instructor to report.

Iruka began as the God of Shinobi's stare began to unnerve him. Leave it to Naruto to unknowingly tick off the most powerful man in the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"What Naruto has experienced is very rare indeed Iruka-kun, a phenomena few Shinobi have ever lived to tell the tale of. It seems our young Uzumaki was born with chakra thick enough to create the chain of fate."

The old Sarutobi ordered his ANBU to dispose of Mizuki's body before elaborating. "Sadly, it appears he did it out of instinct and could not control it. As Naruto's sensei you yourself must know that the boys reserves are larger than even my own. Yet with such a reservoir to draw from he managed to exhaust himself in mere seconds, and is now suffering through fatal chakra exhaustion." Hiruzen declared as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

While Iruka began to pale the God of Shinobi chuckled and spoke once more, "Do not fear Iruka, the fox in his belly saved him. Look, he is already beginning to wake up." informed the Sandaime as the topic of their discussion awoke with a startled gasp and quickly gripped his head in pain.

"Shit I thought I was a goner for a second there." whined Naruto as Iruka smacked him over the head and the Hokage nodded sagely.

"Watch what you say around Hokage-sama Naruto!" growled the chunin as the blonde pouted and began rubbing the spot where he had been hit.

Abruptly adopting a blank face Naruto turned to the Hokage with a piercing look, "Why didn't you tell me about my clan or my parents Hokage-jiji?" asked Naruto a bit sadly as Iruka's eyes widened and the Sandaime sighed in regret.

"Let us continue this conversation in my office Naruto-kun. I promise to answer some of the many questions no doubt flittering through your mind. You are free to join if you wish Iruka." promised Sarutobi, about to begin his trek towards the tower.

Iruka nodded but held up his hand, "Thank you Hokage-sama but first," Iruka ordered Naruto to close his eyes who complied, confused at the strange turn of events. "Alright Naruto, you can open them. Congratulations on becoming a Genin of Konohagakure no Sato, you have earned my blessing to carry on the Will of Fire." Iruka grinned as Naruto tackled him in a hug. The silence from moments ago replaced by loud whooping coming from the blonde.

The ANBU in the clearing all sweat dropped before leaving to return to their posts around the village. Who else was going to keep all the spies, terrorists, and untold amounts of other undesirables out of the village?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a quick walk back to the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi sat at his desk with Iruka and Naruto opposite him. Deftly retrieving his pipe from within his robes he filled it with Tobacco located in one of his drawers, igniting it with a snap of his calloused fingers. Taking a few puffs to calm his nerves he soon leveled Naruto with a questioning gaze.

"Tell me Naruto-kun," Sarutobi paused to savor his smoke, "How did you come about the knowledge of your parents?" gently queried the Hokage.

Naruto fidgeted in his seat while his eyes searched the room for a familiar portrait. Sad eyes landing on that of the Yondaime Hokage's unmoving visage before beginning to speak, "Well based on what you guys told me on our way over here; After the chain shot out of my arm I didn't really know what was happening and started to kinda...die..I guess." finished Naruto somewhat lamely. Iruka looked concerned but the Hokage nodded for him to go on.

"I don't know how to quite put this but, I met _It_ Jiji." intoned Naruto grimly.

"What exactly happened Naruto-kun?"

"Well it all started when..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark. Damp. Cold. Wet. With a shiver Naruto began to wonder who had screwed with the warmth that Konoha was supposed to be experiencing in its current season. Shaking his head and taking breaths to calm himself the blonde gathered his bearings enough to look around. Peeking down at his sandals he noticed he was up to his toes in some sort of water.

Really, messed up plumbing too?

Whoever was in charge of this place seriously needed to get their shit in gear. Looking around he took note of the tubes running along the walls, some thicker than the others. The vibrant blue in them seemed to be getting dimmer with each passing second until he noticed they emptied out completely.

Was that supposed to mean his chakra was all spent? Maybe he was dehydrated or something... He seemed to be in some sort of basement that led up to a Huge Gate. Was this the gate to hell? Too many questions flickered through the conflicted blonde's head before he finally snapped.

"Nooo! I can't go to hell! I never did anything bad in my life! Well I suppose I didn't do anything too good either but thats not the point!" Shrieked the distressed Uzumaki.

A single red eye opened behind the gate, lazily followed by another as it took in the appearance of its container.

Growing tired of the boys incessant prattling about swearing to never prank again, Kurama decided to make his presence known.

"**Uzumaki Naruto..." **a booming voice from behind him let the name roll off it's tongue, testing the way it sounded."**...So we finally have the pleasure of meeting huh...jailor." **The Kyuubi's terrifying, not to mention enormous, set of teeth aligned in a grin that exuded a sense of mocking in its purest form.

Well that theory went down the drain quickly. He didn't think he was dead, at least yet, which was good. The giant fox that seemed to enjoy messing with him a bit too much, was another story altogether.

Mustering the courage to confront the bastard that had made his life a living hell he began to point accusingly, "Ehh, Kyuubi-teme, does it look like I gave you permission to speak?" inquired Naruto as the beast roared and thrashed one of its tails against the gate in anger.

"...Pussy." he added for good measure.

Hey, they were separated by a row of giant metal bars!

**"****INSOLENT! LITTLE! CHILD! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THIS CAGE I WOULD IMPALE YOU LIKE THE FOOLISH HUMANS THAT SPAWNED YOU!"**roared the maddened beast, basking in the hatred Naruto was now directing at it.

He had never known about his parents. To learn about them from the same creature that had supposedly killed them made him angrier than he had ever been in his whole 12 years of existence. The orphan in Naruto refused to let him ignore the beasts bait however. Growing up he had wished to know something about his family. If this was the quickest way, so be it. He'd grit his teeth and listen to what the monster in front of him had to say. Two could play at this game.

"As if a giant fox weak enough to be sealed away by a human could kill anyone that mattered to me." drawled Naruto. His ruse seemed to have worked as the Kyuubi's tails began flailing around ominously.

A booming laughter too malevolent for any man to produce filled the damp chamber as the Kyuubi swiftly collected itself. Licking its lips it began to eloquently speak again.

"**You really want to know how our fates are intertwined brat? Very well. Decades ago I was sealed inside of your ancestor Uzumaki Mito. After the old hag grew too old for her Uzumaki vitality to handle me anymore, your mother inherited the family burden. Uzumaki Kushina, a weakling just like yourself. A pathetic bitch who fucked your Yondaime Hokage and produced you." **The fox said in disgust, its vulpine lips curling up as if it had tasted something foul.

Kurama allowed a brief pause for the shock that appeared on the blondes face. "**I was quite the lucky fox you might say, for a certain somebody managed to break the seal on your mother, releasing me." **The Kyuubi spoke in a way that made it sound long overdue. "**Do you know what this is Uzumaki gaki?"**

The Kyuubi lifted a single claw, razor sharp and saturated with youki. For a second the giant beast looked like a patient teacher. A seemingly innocent inquiry from a creature turned evil by decades of captivity. Naruto felt he wouldn't like where this was going, but chose not to interrupt.

"**This, boy, is what I used to gut your parents, just as your father summoned the Shinigami." **The kyuubi poked the aforementioned claw through a gap in the cage, hints of a grin once again making its way to the giants muzzle and destroying the facade of kindness.

Naruto shook with rage, clenching his fists until he drew blood. This, monster, was talking about murdering his parents like it was the weather. Taking a few deep breaths he managed to calm himself down. There was no use being all mad at the moment. First things first he had to get out of wherever the hell he was and save Iruka.

"We can have a group counseling session later asshole." The Kyuubi narrowed its eyes at him, done toying with the child for the moment, "Why am I in here?" impatiently demanded Naruto.

"**The reason I have to put up with your irritating presence is quite the conundrum isn't it?" **Naruto growled at the offensive remark, "**To put it in the simplest of terms imaginable, You. Spent. All. Of. **_**Your**__**. C**_**hakra." **finished the Kyuubi smugly. As if proud of a victory Naruto wasn't privy to the information of.

Naruto frowned as he contemplated what he had just learned. The Kyuubi gloating about its chakra didn't really matter at the moment. The real question was, if he didnt have any chakra; How we he still alive?

"**You're among the living because my chakra is keeping you as such fool. If I were in your position i'd be on all fours thanking me." **smirkedthe Kyuubi.

"Oh, so since you're always on all fours, I guess that means you're always thanking me for the hospitality huh Kyuu-chan?" Naruto broke off with a fake blush as he poked his fingers together in a way he had seen that creepy Hyuuga girl do.

It was safe to say, the centuries old beast did not like being talked to in such a manner. The roar emitted by the beast had probably awoken all of Konoha, if that was possible in the...sewer? Boiler room? He had no idea at this point.

"**GAH! I've had enough of your idiocy, take it and leave." **The beast fumed.

"Take what? What the hell are you talking about stupid fox!?" Wailed one confused blonde, tearing at the hair on his scalp in confusion. The events of the day had finally begun to get the better of him.

He was unable to produce more sound anyhow, red chakra had rushed past the gate in moments and began to smother him. Seemed the Kyuubi had had enough of his sass.

Outside of Naruto's range of hearing Kurama quietly whipsered, **"Just remember boy, **_**Everything **_**comes with a price."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And then he shoved a bunch of funky tasting chakra down my throat and I woke up!" moaned the disturbed Uzumaki.

Saturobi Hiruzen had dealt with many things in his life. He had led his village through countless wars, some public and too many secret. He had marched with each and every one of Konoha's Hokage's. A man who was referred to as the strongest of them during his prime. Unanimously declared the God of Shinobi by peers and enemies alike. The title Professor acquired when Hiruzen had mastered every single Jutsu Konoha had to offer, at the ripe age of 25. Guiding Uzumaki Naruto along the path of greatness would be another accolade he was most grateful to accept.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, "I am going to give you two a bit of a history lesson so to speak, history not told inside of the normal academy classroom."

Hiruzen calmly put forth, "Long ago, before the birth of the Yondaime Hokage there was a war. A war known as the Second Great Shinobi World War. When the Sannin, my own students, decimated battlefields by my side. Unlike now, where there are five great hidden villages, then there were six. Uzushiogakure led by the Uzukage was a village that had been allied with Konoha since its foundation. The dominant Senju clan of Konoha being distantly related with the major Uzumaki clan of Uzushio." Sarutobi trailed off, allowing Naruto to absorb his teaching.

Pushing the pangs of regret out of his mind Hiruzen began anew, "Uzushio was a village filled with sealing masters of untold power, bolstered by their enormous amount of chakra and many bloodlines. The Uzumaki, it is said, are born with an altered Kaimon(First Gate: Gate of opening). This mutation, which all Uzumaki are born with, allows understanding of Fuuinjutsu to a degree impossible for normal shinobi; among other things." Sarutobi gruffly touted.

"I'm still confused Hokage-sama, how would that affect Fuuinjutsu prowess?" observed Iruka. Naruto nodded in agreement. This was the first time he had ever paid attention to a history lesson.

The Hokage acknowledged his doubt with a nod, "Fuuinjutsu is an art that goes back to before the lost Era." He was referring to the period of warring clans where nearly all records of previous history had been destroyed by conflicting interests. "The art of sealing is merely a code. Symbols of untold power, if you will. A normal shinobi would have to memorize what has already been documented and experimenting with new seals would be too hazardous to condone. The Uzumaki however, be it a gift or a curse, are born with the ability to instinctually understand Fuuinjutsu." At Naruto's look of joy Hiruzen held up his hand.

"I am not finished yet Naruto-kun. For the Kaimon to work more efficiently, Uzumki must continuously work on their chakra control all of their lives. Being born with such massive chakra reserves truly makes the feat difficult. This was offset by the long lifespan of the Uzumaki, who lived much longer than average people." The professor beamed at Naruto's look of awe.

His smile vanished moments after, "Uzushiogakure was Konoha's only ally during that war. Jinchuuriki were rendered useless against the Uzumaki's special Fuuinjutsu and they were devising new weapons that would have tipped the scales of war unbelievably in our favor. They also had a naval fleet strong enough to challenge Kirigakure. The other villages would not allow it to happen. A combined assault from Kumo, Kiri, and now nonexistent Yugakure battered the seal laden walls of Uzushiogakure."

Naruto interrupted, "But what about Konoha old man, didn't you say Uzushio and them were friends?" hotly stressed the sorrowful Uzumaki.

The Sandaime nodded sagely, "Yes Naruto-kun, allies since our founding. The other villages knew of this as well. We ourselves suffered great losses at the combined hands of Iwa, Suna, Kusa, and Ame. Taki itself trembled at the idea of going up against such a force and stayed out of the fighting. Our forces spread too thin, we were much too late to provide aid. A genocide of the Uzumaki had been carried out. The treasures of the Uzumaki being split between the three aggressors. The Daimyo was abducted and the country became a neutral territory called Nami no Kuni." Professed the Professor.

As Naruto bristled with fury Iruka chimed in, "What treasures do you speak of Hokage-sama?" He hadn't read of any treasures being taken during the destruction of Uzushiogakure.

"While that knowledge is usually reserved for those of higher rank, I will obviously make an exception for you two. The seven swordsman of the Mist carry blades crafted by Uzumaki Shinobi. The Five Treasures of the Sage of the Six Paths was taken by Kumo. The Triple-Bladed Scythe of the Lost Shinigami was carried off by Yugakure raiders. The other villages took monumental losses in their efforts, so it was expected of them to take anything they could get their hands on." Proclaimed Hiruzen.

While the history lesson had filled Naruto with untold amounts of joy and sorrow at the same time, he still wasn't satisfied. "That doesn't explain why you never told me about my parents Jiji!" Naruto spluttered.

The Hokage rose from his seat and slammed his hands down on the table, shaking his desk with the force. "And what would you have had me done? Tell a boy begging for attention the most closely guarded secret in this village so he would run around telling everybody with ears!?" Irately roared the old man.

Subdued, Naruto lowered his head in shame. This prompted the Hokage to rub his temples as Iruka consoled the hot headed boy. Sarutobi understood where the boy was coming from. Growing up without any idea of who or what you are, truly a terrible life to lead. He would change that.

Sarutobi sat down and apologized, "Forgive me for my outburst Naruto-kun, it has been a long day." Seeing the boy bounce back and wave him off filled him with content. "It is time you did learn of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. You are a Genin now afterall."

At the boys expectant expression Hiruzen informed, "You father was a sealing master greater than his teacher and myself by quite a milestone. His famous Rasengan technique and toad summons shredded the forces of Iwa and Kumo during the Third Great Shinobi World War. He was the first man to ever be given a flee on sight order in the bingo books. Known as Konoha's Yellow Flash because of his special Hiraishin Kunai, allowing him to teleport anywhere instantly."

At Naruto's slack jawed look he smirked, "Your fathers skills in sealing however, paled in comparison to Kushina's. Considered a prodigy greater than that of Uzumaki Mito, it is speculated that she greatly helped Minato in devising most of his seals. Her chakra control was so great she could manipulate the same chains you have just demonstrated to be able to, but with such speed, multitude, and flexibility that she almost never left the village." Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion, wordlessly telling the Hokage to elaborate.

"Your mother was our number one defense against enemy Jinchuuriki Naruto. Her Unmei no Kusari(Chain of Fate/Destiny) could suppress any Bijuu before they would be able to inflict significant damage to the village. Kushina also had an assortment of Uzumaki barrier jutsu that would repel even the strongest attacks." Calmly finished the Hokage.

All the talk of barrier jutsu and Jinchuuriki happened to be overwhelming the Genin candidate so Sarutobi decided to get to the main event. Lifting himself up from his cushy office chair Sarutobi walked over to one of the many shelves lining his command center. Retrieving a rather large scroll from the wall he returned to his desk before unraveling it a small bit.

Gesturing to the writing on the scroll so Naruto would take a look Sarutobi decided to inform him of what exactly it was, "This scroll belonged to Uzumaki Mito and contains many of your clans Hiden (Secret Tradition) jutsu. In my youth I recall Mito never left for battle without it. I assume the secrets to the Chakra Ink Manipulation Jutsu are in here, but I suspect your chakra control is ages away from using such a spectacular technique. Take a look and see if you can understand any of it Naruto-kun." cheerfully intoned Naruto's grandfather figure.

Squinting his eyes and making a face Naruto got as close to the scroll as possible. The characters were endless and he could only make out three or four symbols. Naruto yelped and fell on his bottom as he saw words flash across his vision. Summoning, Bite, Gate, Cage. Whatever the hell that meant he had no clue.

Hiruzen only chortled at Iruka's look of concern. He really had to stop doing that.

"Naruto! What happened?" urged a nervous Umino.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Iunno Iruka-sensei, I just looked at the scroll and saw a bunch of gibberish flash through my head." reassured the tired blonde.

The Hokage only acknowledged the statement with a nod, "That is your special Kaimon reacting to the code the scroll is written in. Written in a sort of cursive version of Fuuinjutsu if you will. I myself can only understand snippets of it with all of my knowledge. As your chakra control improves and you gain wisdom, more and more entries will become legible to you." Putting his pipe away the Sandaime smiled gently, "Any time you wish to come back and try again feel free. I hope you weren't expecting some magic scroll that would instantly make you better than every one of your peers Naruto-kun." The Professor joked.

Naruto only spluttered as he turned a bright red. Puffing out his chest he pointed his thumb towards his face, "You better watch out Jiji, soon my chakra control'l be awesome and i'll read every single word of that dusty ass parchment!" declared Konoha's soon to be number one knuckle headed ninja.

Sarutobi only grinned as he patted Naruto on the head, "Just make sure you are at the academy for team assignments tomorrow Naruto." countered the elder.

Naruto and Iruka walked out of the office together, parting ways to head back to their own homes.

Tucking Mito's scroll away Sarutobi could only think, 'Yes, you truly have inherited the will of fire Naruto.' Mused Konoha's old monkey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Returning home and gorging on obscene amounts of ramen, Naruto soon found himself in his bed. The events of the day had truly been terrible and rewarding all the same. He had failed the Genin test for the third time only to be given a fake second chance by a traitor. He had unknowingly killed said traitor and met the demon who killed his family. Now they said he was part of some global conspiracy bent on eliminating his kind from the world. They could try, oh they would, and when they did he would make sure he was ready.

Slowly drifting off to sleep, Naruto began to dream of things he wouldn't remember in the morning. A blonde man ducking and weaving through attacks from a much bigger opponent. A scarlet haired woman creating a golden sword of solid chakra, as she charged across a lake littered with whirlpools. A horned figure splitting ten into nine.


	2. In Honor of Mangetsu

It had been three weeks since Mizuki had betrayed the leaf, and Naruto had been given the knowledge he had been yearning for his entire life. Three long, annoying, sweaty weeks filled with nothing but menial labor and dog walking. His lazy bastard of a sensei would be getting it one of these days, not that Naruto would ever tell the man who had almost sent team seven back to the academy.

Naruto shivered, Hatake Kakashi was truly a terrifying man when he wanted to be. Such thoughts were best reserved for times when he was safely under the blankets of his bedroom and the windows were plastered with exploding tags, so he'd at least be able to take out the man with him...hopefully? The bell test had been a front row demonstration on the dangers of S-rank Shinobi he was unsuccessfully repressing the memories of.

It wasn't everyday someone Genjutsu'd him into being pregnant with Sasuke's child.

That damn sharingasm eye he had been reading about must have had SOMETHING to do with the image never leaving his head god dammit!

After the grueling bell test and his daily dose of Ramen he had traveled to the academy library with Iruka-sensei in Tow. Failing in his attempts to explain the Deidara decimal system, the disgruntled Umino had gone in by himself and gotten Naruto a tome filled to the brim with information on ancient clan mythos and Kekkei Genkei. The first chapter had been filled with a crap load of specul-speculanti...speculation!

The clan book was to put it quite simply,

Full of uncertain horse shit.

The author's had gone on and on about impressive sounding phrases like sage theory and nomadic tribes. Didn't they understand he just wanted to get to the point? It wasn't like some old ass sage and his funky kids had anything to do with him. He got it, the Uchiha and Senju were too cool and legendary, blah! Their cousins the Uzumaki were just as cool!

What a bummer, he was the last known scion of an awesome clan that could put down demons with a flick of their ink and he didn't have the signature scarlet hair to go with it. His pubescent mind also took note to remind Naruto that redheads were pretty fucking hot before he suppressed it. He had nine tails worth of problems but a Kunoichi didn't need to be one.

Flipping over to the chapter he had bookmarked Naruto continued from where he had left off earlier.

_General Uzumaki Traits_

The Uzumaki were a people of great power but little restraint. Born with massive chakra reserves, Uzumaki spent a lifetime striving to control the maelstrom of energy churning wildly within themselves. The unique Kaimon they possessed gifting them with revered knowledge and enemies alike. Uzumaki were known to live very long life spans.

Naruto nodded to himself, nothing the Old Man hadn't mentioned.

_Potential Uzumaki Kekkei Genkei  
Much like the Uchiha, Uzumaki have the chance of manifesting a rare bloodline. Unlike the Uchiha Sharignan which has a well known linear path of evolution, the Uzumaki gifts are random and mostly undocumented. There are few gifts written of such as the Heal Bite, an extremely desirable ability that is most famous for having started the Second Great Shinobi World War (Page 87). An interesting mutation prominent Uzumaki flaunted was the Golden Chakra Cloak and Chakra Chain. Historians speculate that the Golden Chakra was a modification of Yoton (Yang Release). Several Uzumaki secrets were most likely kept to the untimely grave of the clan._

Naruto snapped the book shut as he slapped his cheeks. Reading about his doomed clan just made him more pumped for training. The last month had been spent attempting to get that stubborn chain to show up again. Naruto had succeeded in the first step he supposed, he could get oddly shaped golden rocks to come out of where he focused his chakra; rocks that crumbled to golden dust soon after appearing. The blonde figured he had treat his body like a furnace and 'smelt' his chakra rocks into metal.

Easier said than done.

Iruka had suggested he try paying a visit to a blacksmith, but Naruto hadn't gotten around to finding one.

A deft knock on the door broke him out of his clan induced trance. Slipping on his signature orange jumpsuit Naruto walked over to the entrance and opened his apartment door. Only to find Sasuke casually lounging on a railing.

Sasuke shrugged as if reading his mind, "Kakashi-sensei wants us at the tower for D-ranks, don't be late dobe." The Uchiha survivor taunted with a smirk before leaping to the adjacent rooftop.

One of these days, a chain would erupt out of that pricks back. Best to do it before he got that damn spinny eye Kakashi had traumatized him with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Enough crap old man," Naruto stomped his foot on the floor for emphasis while Kakashi amusedly rubbed the back of his head, "We've had enough D-ranks already! Give us something harder, like saving a princess or freeing an impoverished nation from a tyrant!" The blond hotly demanded.

A fist connected with the top of his head as Sakura butt in, "Naruto-baka! Don't talk to Hokage-sama like that!" angrily reprimanded the Haruno.

The Sandaime had a twinkle in his eye as he looked toward Kakashi who shrugged carelessly. He had a pleasant surprise for the Uzumaki Heir.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, "Well it just so happens Naruto, I have a mission here suitable for only an esteemed Shinobi such as yourself." Hiruzen declared as Naruto became pale and picked himself up off the floor. The last the time the old man had said that, Naruto had ended up chasing a possessed cat around the village.

Unable to resist the bait Naruto bit down hard, "What kind of mission is that gramps?"

"Only escorting the grand bridge builder Tazuna to his home and guarding him while he works on it." The Sandaime specified with his hands clasped before him.

Naruto seemed a bit put off but anything was better than painting fences and walking dogs. Sasuke on the other hand was curious.

"Hn. Where does the guy live?" Asked the Uchiha dryly.

The Professor smiled and looked to Naruto, "Why, this mission will be taking place in Nami no Kuni."

A warning siren went off in Naruto's head as he heard the words Wave Country. Where had he heard that name bef-

"You're sending us to where the rest of my clan was exterminated!?" A horrified Naruto questioned.

Sasuke eyebrows rose a bit at the mention of Naruto also having lost his clan while Sakura connected the dots.

"Naruto, you're an actual Uzumaki descendant?" Sakura breathed, shocked.

Naruto sadly grinned and nodded his head, "Yep, only known survivor in the whole world last time the ANBU checked." mournfully remarked the Jinchuuriki.

The Hokage chuckled, breaking the awkward silence that filled the room and rested his chin on his aged hands, "Now now Naruto-kun, the Land of Waves is a neutral country. Even if there is the unlikely possibility of action being taken against you by another Hidden Village they will find themselves in a very unfavorable position." As Sarutobi's face became taut the temperature of the office dropped several degrees, only to return back to normal when he smiled and nodded to Kakashi.

Getting the message Kakashi retreated to the back of the room and opened the door. A man drunkenly stumbled in soon after, swaying with each step. Examining the Shinobi he would be getting Tazuna scowled, "I pay you for ninja, and you give me three snot nosed brats?" grumbled the intoxicated bridge builder.

Naruto bristled at the immediate dismissal, "Even one of us is more than enough for you ya old bastard!" Nobody talked to the old man like that except him.

Tazuna glared at the orange child in front of him, "And just who the hell are you gaki?"

Pointing to himself in a manner that made him look shockingly similar to Hiruzen's perverted student made Sarutobi nostalgic beyond belief, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage! Watch your step or I may soon declare war on your ass!" cruelly joked the Uzumaki.

Tazuna paled considerably at the announcement. Kakashi didn't know whether it was from hearing the name Uzumaki or because Naruto had threatened a civilian with bloodshed. Either way, it was time to get this mission on the road.

"Ma ma Naruto, no need to scare our clients. I assume you wish to depart immediately Tazuna-san?" At the mans curt nod Kakashi reassured him, "My students may just be mere Genin, but as a Jounin I myself am more than enough for a C-rank...Unless you'd like to request a more expensive mission?" blandly offered the copy ninja.

Rapidly shaking his head caused Kakashi to eye smile. Clapping his hands together the cyclops ordered, "We will be meeting at the East Gate in half an hour. Pack everything you will need for a standard escort mission. Don't get too excited Naruto, the deadliest thing we'll end up facing if at all will be bandits." The Hatake warned as the blonde bounced on his feet.

The blonde Jinchuuriki waved him off, "Yeah yeah Kakashi-sensei, i'm just excited about going to whirlpool country." happily stated Naruto.

Snorting at the boys eagerness Kakashi walked out of the room followed by Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna while Naruto remained behind. "I'm just gonna talk to Hokage-jiji for a few minutes i'll meet you guys at the gates!" shouted Naruto down the hall as he pushed the door shut.

Now that the need for professionalism was long gone Sarutobi sagged in his seat and pulled out his pipe. "Have you come to take a look at the scroll again Naruto-kun?" Pleasantly inquired the Sandaime.

Naruto shook his head, "I still haven't managed to get that leaf to stick to my arm for more than a few seconds and I don't really feel any wiser so i'm here for a different sort of scroll...If you know what I mean... Please?" The Uzumaki begged, head now bowed to the floor.

The Hokage nearly choked on his pipe, "Naruto! I can't just give a Genin the forbidden scroll of seals like that. That sort of thing requires rank and-"

Naruto cut him off, "I'm not here for that dumb old thing, what the hell would I want with Jutsu that would kill me if I attempted them? I'm asking for your monkey summoning scroll. Y'know, the one you used to summon Monkeys I played with when I was a kid." He put out.

The Hokage sat there blank faced, but there was a battle raging in his mind. Tradition stated that passing on a summoning contract to another required a bond of student, friendship, or family. Naruto was certainly close to him, to the point where he considered the boy something akin to a grandson. Yet then Sarutobi remembered, he had promised the boy access to the contract when he became a Genin years ago.

Seeing no reason to go back on a promise made to a loyal ally of the Sarutobi clan, Hiruzen slowly made five hand seals, making sure Naruto memorized them; before gently placing his hand on the table. Seals swiftly consumed the desk and a puff of smoke signaled the appearance of a small brown monkey.

The monkey looked rather miffed at being summoned for unknown reasons. It appeared to be a male wearing a red suit, pants held up with a Konoha belt buckle. Topped off with a boater hat and what seemed to be a cigar in its mouth, the animal looked like some sort of gangster rather than a Ninja summon.

The monkey stared at him for a few seconds. Pulling the cigar out of his mouth, the suited monkey blew a large ring of smoke directly into Naruto's face. Unprepared for the sudden cloud that soared into his lungs Naruto broke out coughing.

The primate seemed unimpressed, "This punk is signing the contract Sarutobi-sama? I expected after not summoning the contract holder for your own son you'd have chosen someone a bit more...suitable." Shared the cigar smoking summon.

Naruto gawked at the fact that a three foot monkey was talking down to him, "Well just who the hell are you dickhead!?"

The monkey only smirked and took off his hat, revealing burn marks along his head, "I'm hurt that you don't remember me...Naruto-kun." Lamented the scarred creature.

Sarutobi and Naruto both looked shocked as the boy responsed, "H-h-Hinoko?! Is that really you ya slimy motherfucker!?"

Hiruzen was a bit put off at Naruto's language but Hinoko only grinned, "The one and only you orange sonofabitch!" The monkey put its boater back on and pulled on its suit, "I still got these burns even years after that escapade with the matches. You know how hard it is to get monkey-poon looking like a small hairy version of Morino Ibiki? Quite I tell ya, quite." Stressed the cigar smoker.

'Ah, that incident...', Hinoko was of course referring to a time when Sarutobi occasionally summoned him as a playmate for Naruto. The younglings would run off to all sorts of trouble until one day they nearly burned down the Konoha Archives. It was safe to say the Sandaime didn't summon him after.

Naruto shut his eyes and nodded sagely, as if understanding exactly what his monkey counterpart was going through. "I'm kinda late for my mission old pal, can I sign the contract now? I promise i'll summon you so we can catch up and train later." Naruto politely swore.

A glint entered the monkeys eyes as Hinoko reached into his suit and pulled out a sheet of paper. Attempting to hand it over to Naruto it was snatched out of his hands by a cautious Sarutobi.

The Sandaime shot the small monkey a look that screamed 'Are you fucking kidding me?', "Do you seriously think i'd allow him to sign one of your contracts without looking over it first?" To which the monkey had the decency to look sheepish.

Eyes quickly scanning over the contract Hiruzen passed it back to the monkey, "Remove the clause that Naruto must pay you in, may I quote, 'Booze, hoes, cigars, and...cashier's checks? Other then that the everything seems to be in order." smugly suggested the professor.

Grumbling about old bastards under his breath Hinoko crossed out the aforementioned part of the contract, showing it to Sarutobi who nodded his head. Placing it at his furry feet he motioned Naruto closer. Once again reaching into the red tux he favored Hinoko pulled out a dagger and handed it to Naruto.

At Naruto's clueless look Hinoko instructed him, "Just cut your finger and write your name on the dotted line in blood. When you want to summon one of us, just picture who you want and put a bit of chakra into it. My kind really don't get huge like some of the other summons so chakra control isn't necessarily a big deal when it comes to summoning us. However," The primate allowed Naruto to finish signing his name, handing the dagger and contract back which Hinoko rolled up, "Knowing you Naruto, you're gonna end up summoning Enma-sama unless you put as little chakra into the technique as possible, and trust me, you don't want that just yet." Forewarned Hinoko.

Naruto shook the monkeys hand, "It was great seeing you again buddy, good luck with those fly honey's."

Hinoko tipped the boy his hat and disappeared in the same puff of smoke he had arrived with. Leaving the Sandaime and Naruto alone in his office.

"Please, do explain what a 'Fly Honey' is Naruto-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**10 Days Later**

"Report Haku." loomed an ominous voice from the dark crevices of their hideaway. Zabuza was never one for theatrics, preferring to keep people on their toes by just being himself.

Haku pulled off his mask, making talking much more comfortable, "The bridge builder Tazuna left for Konoha 3 weeks ago. By my estimates, he will not be able to afford anything greater than a Genin team. There is no military force left on this island other than Gato's thugs. I have not yet had a chance to explore the ruins of Uzushiogakure." The boy from mist politely informed.

The Demon of the Mist slammed his fist against the table in front of the couch he'd been lounging on, Kubikiribōchō on his lap. Haku just stood there, unsurprised by Zabuza's random bouts of violence as the walls shook. It was either get used to violence or die in the Bloody Mist.

Pitiful then, how his father's misguided violence had brought about his own death.

"Tch, we came too late. Tell Gozu and Meizu to intercept them. Let's see just what kind of trash Konoha has thrown into our little fire." Zabuza shifted uncomfortably, which he only did when he was thinking about _her_. "I'll send word to that..._Woman_." Spat out Momochi, treating the unsaid name as poison, which was extremely ironic now that Haku thought about it.

"Hai, Zabuza-sama." emotionlessly intoned Haku. Putting his mask back on, the Hyoton user subconsciously readied himself for battle.

The Demon Brothers were unlikely to kill even a group of weak Chunin. There was no way in hell they would be able to match the might of a Jounin-sensei. No, their only purpose now was to serve as sacrificial tools for Zabuza-sama.

Walking down the hall and opening the door of the temporary base, Haku basked in the warm sunlight that filtered in through the trees.

He would serve Zabuza-sama, even if it meant killing his own heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Hours From Wave**

"Naruto, quit glaring at our client." At no immediate response Kakashi added, "Thats an order." To which the boy complied with a frustrated pout.

The trip to wave had been tame to say the least. No bandits, no rogue ninja, only the whining of a bored Uzumaki. (Which is not just your average sort of whining mind you.) Trying to count the bruises on Naruto's head from his pink-haired teammate's bouts of irritation was proving to be quite the amusing pastime however.

As Naruto resumed his mission to glare holes into the back of the bridge builders head Kakashi didn't have the heart to stop him.

Tazuna was getting into dangerous waters with the way he was speaking about Naruto's family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**5 Hours Ago**

"_Uzumaki Naruto! If you ask me out on a date one more time I swear I will castrate you!" screeched a furious Haruno._

At Naruto and Sakura's bickering Kakashi just focused his eyes on the road ahead. This sort of thing was normal for cute little Genin after all. He would actually be relieved if Sasuke decided to join them.

….Then again, that was like asking every major village in the elemental countries to disarm themselves and begin peace talks. It just didn't happen.

Well...if it did...

That person was quickly shut up.

You had to be monumentally powerful to change even the smallest things in their world.

Flipping the page of Icha Icha Paradise Kakashi couldn't help but notice Tazuna's sudden shift in posture. Deciding to alleviate some of the man's nerves the cyclops intervened.

"Ne, Tazuna-san, there is no need to be worried. This road is one of the safest in the Land of Fire." Quipped the copy ninja.

Tazuna shook his head numbly, turning his eyes to the crystal blue of Naruto's who stood behind the two of them. "That name, Uzumaki...is taboo in the Land of Wave." Gruffly justified the bridge builder.

Now

_**that **__would lead to an interesting development._

Naruto scratched the back of his head in obvious bafflement, "Why the hell would the name Uzumaki be taboo in the Land of Whirlpools." The disgruntled Uzumaki loudly queried.

Tazuna swiftly rounded on him with a glare, his anger drawn out by Naruto's question.

"Pft, as if a nancy boy Uzumaki like you would understand. They failed in their duty, thats why. My people used to be prosperous. Prosperous until the arrogance of the Uzumaki ruined us!" Tazuna told off Naruto.

The blonde only growled, "What do you mean arrogant ya old codger?" Naruto demanded, interested in what the man had to say. Righteous indignation aside, this newfound curiosity would be his

_downfall._

Tazuna only took another swig of his sake. Refusing to so much as even look at the whiskered blonde behind him. "Arrogant I tells' ya. When the other villages demanded the Uzumaki quit their research into forbidden territory they blatantly disregarded the warnings. It was because of that hubris that we were literally

_**crushed**__, like cockroaches under the heels of the other nations. As my people burned all the Uzumaki could think of was their oh so __**precious **__Fuuinjutsu!" drunkenly roared the intoxicated bridge builder, to Naruto in particular._

Before Naruto could defend his clan the man ranted on, "Instead of complying, they stuck their noses in the air and stood defiant. At first morale was high for the war. I should know, I lived in Uzushiogakure myself those days." Naruto's eyed widened to the size of saucers. "Support was strong, until the supplies from the Land of Fire were cut off. Kiri sent privateers guarded by their strongest Suiton users, and it all went downhill from there." Tazuna's voice turned sad.

He had the rapt attention of everybody now. Very few shinobi survived a Shinobi conflict, even fewer civilians. The man had to have some sort of god watching over him if he had lived to this point.

"We began to starve behind our once pristine walls, by then blackened by enemy assault. War parties that had managed to find a hole in the front line battering my home. As defensive seals quivered with each Jutsu, our elders became nervous. The Uzumaki with the highest chakra reserves had been sent to battle, leaving only the weak to power the intricate Fuuinjutsu that had endured for a century. Crafted by the first Uzukage himself."

"Disease ran rampant in the cramped conditions, and even infants were killed to stifle the spread of infection in our cursed haven." Tazuna looked horrified as he spoke, reliving such a dark period of his life.

Sakura appeared on the verge of vomiting and even Sasuke showed signs of unease; fists clenching every now and then. Uncharacteristically, Naruto's face was a blank slate. Absorbing every single word that left Tazuna's mouth like a deeply horrified sponge. Kakashi remained unaffected.

He had fought his battles knowing such a fate awaited Konoha if he failed. It was one of the reasons he had a perfect mission record in ANBU.

Licking dry lips the haunted bridge builder continued his dark tale, "When news came that the Daimyo had been kidnapped mutiny erupted. The Samurai assigned to police Uzushio in times of war began stirring trouble, knowing that with the loss of their leader they had no obligations to retain order." A troubled sigh escaped the wave countryman as he neared the end of his retelling.

"With the general populace aware of the Daimyo's absence, the truth was twisted beyond recognition. Many dangerous rumors began circulating around town." Tazuna spat to the side of the road they travelled along. "People began to think the Daimyo had fled the country, all hope of winning the war lost. With that, traitorous Shinobi and civilians alike began sprouting. We were doomed. What hidden village can survive an assault from three nations while a civil war is going on? That is why the Uzumaki are the only people to have a successful genocide carried out against them. Nothing even resembling an evacuation had been prepared for when the walls fell."

"I was among the few smart enough to leave. My wife and I payed one of the Samurai to smuggle us

_out of the city. It was only a day of traveling when I felt something deep in the core of my very being. An awful destructive power that is said to have flattened Uzushio." With each shaky breath Tazuna aged, "Later on I would come to learn the source of such a terrible power is known as Bijuu."_

Naruto looked absolutely ashen.

The massacre survivor raised his head to the sky. A silent prayer on his lips. Shifting his eyes to Kakashi he spoke slowly, "We found ourselves needing to flee the main island, my wife and I. People said there was no conflict on the southernmost landmass. Reaching the shores we encountered a contingent of Yugakure Shinobi," Tazuna drew in a sharp breath, "Those monsters were executing children. Why? Because they had red hair. The distinct curse of the Uzumaki"

Sakura subconsciously gripped her pink hair, which didn't go unnoticed to Kakashi.

He wanted to throttle the man for chipping away their innocence.

Yet at the same time he wanted to bow to Tazuna.

Thanking him for taking such a cruel burden off of his own shoulders.

"As the heartbeat of the Uzumaki clansmen stilled, so too did the signature whirlpools. That magnificent chakra that made water twirl like some phantasmal dream, extinguished from the land."

Naruto's fist was clenched so tight that all of them heard his knuckles crack.

If anybody had been standing in front of Tazuna they would have seen his face turn murderous, "Those bastards stripped us of everything of value. A toll they said. The toll of survival." His sneering face turned to meet Naruto's, "Those arrogant worms! Your

_**family**__, lead to the destruction of everything I had come to know and love!" Unable to contain himself any longer Tazuna rounded on Naruto with the full force of his misery._

Kakashi tried to butt in, "Tazuna, i'm afraid i'm going to have to ask you to calm dow-"

"Shut the fuck up or i'll kill you." Naruto threatened lowly.

A quaint promise of murder that chilled the hearts of their small group.

Naruto had tears of frustration in his eyes, "What would you have had them do?! Bend over and get killed without a fight anyway!?" He whipped his hand to the side for emphasis, "It's cowards like you, that ruin everything!"

Tazuna, who had taken a step back at the boys violent declaration lowered his head in shame.

"It's better to cling to life in an unsightly way." Sasuke shivered, the words

_**very**__ similar to what Itachi had told him __**that**__ night,__ "Than to be destroyed in its unforgiving currents. That, is a lesson the people of wave have learned the hard way." The old man admitted._  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi couldn't help but frown beneath his mask as Tazuna's words echoed in his mind. He could understand Naruto's anger on a deep level. Being mocked because of a family members failures, whether moral or not, was a very painful experience. The Uzumaki and him would definitely need to talk later.

After the duo following them was dealt with of course.

As Naruto fumed, the strange puddle he had just passed went unnoticed.

"One down."

A chain consisting of wickedly sharp shuriken wrapped around Kakashi faster than any of the Genin on team seven could comprehend. With a concentrated pull, the legendary copy ninja was nothing more than bits and pieces of bleeding flesh splattering the dirt.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed in abject horror, nearly emptying the contents of her stomach at the sight and realization of what had just occurred.

Apparently satisfied with removing the biggest threat in the area, the enemy ninja, mist missing nin by their headbands; began closing in on Tazuna.

"Not so fast." Sasuke warned. Throwing a shuriken and kunai into the middle of their chain, he successfully managed to pin the dangerous tool to a tree.

Only for them to release the chain and disappear moments later.

Sasuke sensed them, but it was too late. For Naruto that was.

"Two down." A guttural voice whispered into the blondes ear. Naruto whipped his head around in time to see a pair of glistening gauntlets rushing toward his spine.

The agony from last month was back, with a vengeance. Konoha's only Uzumaki heir grit his teeth and involuntarily forgot what was happening. Pain strong enough to induce fainting did that to a person.

Numerous squelching sounds accompanied by a duo of pain filled yells followed Naruto's repeat episode.

Sasuke's mouth was wide open as he could barely believe what he had just witnessed, unknowingly imitating a certain academy instructor. Solid chains had just erupted out of his idiot teammates back like confetti. Two Shinobi were currently impaled by Naruto of all people.

"Naruto! Retract the chains this instant!" Kakashi ordered from his perch on a tree. In the place where Hatake's body parts had been strewn was a nicely shredded log.

'Kawarimi and a Genjutsu prepared in such a short timeframe, so he knew we were being followed.' Sasuke deduced. The raven haired Uchiha had underestimated the scarecrow.

Naruto only groaned as he grit his teeth and used his practice from the past month to get the chain to at least dissolve.

Sakura forced herself to watch as the men on the ground twitched in agony, their insides shredded as Naruto's weird weapon turned to golden dust before vanishing.

It was poetic almost, how their favorite method of killing had been used to end their lives.

The still alive and kicking Hatake swiftly jumped and landed next to his downed student, who was now panting from exertion. From his secret observations of the boy he knew Naruto shouldn't have felt any pain for using his bloodline. Unless of course, the Jinchuuriki's body has responded without the child's consent.

Natural defenses among bloodline users was extremely rare, but Naruto was as rare as they got.

Kakashi scolded, "Naruto, you have to be more aware of your surroundings. If those two had been even slightly faster they would have avoided your little built in defense. You can't go having a seizure every time you feel danger."

Naruto winced before responding in kind, "Where the hell were you Sensei?"

Taking no offense to the tone in which the Uzumaki demanded, Kakashi explained.

"I needed to find out who they were after. They could have been some no name thugs just looking to collect a bounty...or they could be after our client." At the declaration, Kakashi graced Tazuna with an icy stare.

Sakura looked confused as she chimed in, "But Kakashi-sensei, aren't missions involving enemy ninja at least B-rank?"

Hatake nodded, never taking his eyes off of the bridge builder. "Thats right Sakura. It seems our contract is void. By law, it is within my right as a Konoha Jounin to execute Tazuna-san for reckless endangerment of Konoha Shinobi." The copy ninja seemed to exude a sense of dread, "Even though you gave up your right to live when you lied to the Hokage. Tell me Tazuna-san, why should I let you survive?"

Tazuna was visibly sweating now. He had been called out, now was the time to beg. "After the Second Great War, you must know wave has been poor. Not long ago, a man named Gato came-"

Kakashi's only exposed eye widened comically, "Gato of Gato Shipping Corp? One of the only Civilian Billionaires in the Elemental Countries to not be of nobility?"

The bridge builder gravely nodded, "The very same. He arrived a short while ago, and has since been bleeding an already poor country dry. If I can complete the bridge to Hi no Kuni, his grip on my land will be destroyed. My people will once more have a steady supply of food." Tazuna performed an obvious fake sob, "If you kill me and abandon this mission. My daughter will forever hold a grudge against Konoha, and my cute little grandson will live a hopeless life of misery!" Moaned the hung over drunkard.

The cyclops sighed and rubbed his forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Unknown Time, North-West Island of Mizu no Kuni**

"Terumi-sama! I can see the trackers closing in, we need to get to the ship!"

Loud explosions and cries of pain wafted around the small terrorist cell as they sought to escape Mizu no Kuni.

"Ao, how many?" questioned the auburn haired killer.

The man with an eyepatch known as Ao grimaced, "Too many for us to handle with our available manpower, a sufficient diversion is necessary."

"I'll do it."

Mei gasped, "M-Mangetsu...but you were suppo-"

She was interrupted as a scroll was thrown toward her, causing her to almost drop the inscribed turtle shell in her arms.

"I will deliver the distraction you desire." Mangetsu briefly paused, "Mei, the people of Kirigakure need you. That cursed eye blinds them, and you're the only one strong enough to free our home." Unraveling the bandages wrapped around his neck, he took in a large breath of air. "Give the scroll to Momochi-san."

Mei wildly shook her head, "No! I'll stay and fight with you, Ao can transport the Sanbi to Wave Country." The woman pleaded.

Mangetsu gave Mei a small smile and raised his hand towards her.

A look of horror overcame the auburn haired woman. "Suiton: Bakusai Shoha." _(Exploding Water Colliding Wave)_

Waves of water sprouted from the resigned rebels arm, dragging Mei away against her will. Ao gave a quick bow to the suicide soldier ensuring their missions success. With one last look, the stolen Byakugan user turned and followed the trail of water. Intent on escaping with his commander.

Materializing out of thin air, as if something had torn a hole in the universe. Mangetsu was pleased to realize he would die fighting the man he hated most in the world.

The orange masked schemer narrowed his manipulatory eye at Mangetsu, a single question on his lips.

"Where is my Bijuu?!" Snarled the furious Sharingan user, humiliated by his loss.

Mangetsu only gave a toothy smirk, "Dunno, check under the bed? My brothers pets would always hide there." Taunted the Master of the Seven Swordsman.

Tobi frowned under his mask, "Jokes will not save your life boy."

"Oh I know, but you've made my country a pathetic joke yourself. I just find it suitable to return the favor before I die." Admitted the bitter rebel.

Tilting his head to the side in confusion, the Akatsuki member probed, "Oho, so you don't intend to survive...a distraction of your caliber...I'm quite honored." He mocked.

Mangetsu responded by slamming both palms onto the ground.

"Suiton: Dai Bakusai Shoha!" _(Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave)_

A sufficient diversion indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deciding to continue their C- rank mission gone wrong, team 7 had advanced eastward at a faster pace. Naruto was adamant about learning all he could about his ancestors homeland, and uncharacteristically, Sasuke had volunteered to help the blonde. Sakura was hesitant, but with a glare from Sasuk she quickly shut her mouth.

The girl had a long way to go.

"Tazuna, this is as far as I can take you. My life is on the line too." Duly noted the fisherman ferrying them across the sea of tears.

Yes, quite the depressing name. Fitting though, considering the things that had taken place on the cruel waters.

Tazuna shook hands with the man and patted him on the back, "No need to worry old friend. Soon the bridge will be completed, and we can go back to living the old life."

The helpful fisherman was leaving the second Tazuna stepped off of the small boat.

"For everyones sake, I hope it turns out better than last time Tazuna." muttered the rowing man as he floated off in an unknown direction.

Tazuna sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, turning to his bodyguards with a rare smile.

"Is everybody around here like that?" Sakura sadly questioned.

Wave's grand bridge builder only grinned, "For now, but in a months time, everything will change." Tazuna beamed with certainty.

Signaling his Genin onward, Kakashi had the small Shinobi escort slowly move through the fog encompassing the small island that was Tazuna's home. The part of wave least affected by the second war and Gato's dirty business. The mainland was considered lifeless. Nobody went in and no one came out. Uzushiogakure's ruins and its surroundings were believed to be cursed.

Things had taken place there that no government involved wished the public finding out.

_'There, in the bushes!' _Acting on instinct, danger bells going off in his mind, Naruto swiftly tossed a kunai toward said shrubbery.

"Gotcha!" Announcing his attack rather lamely, the kunai soared from his palm.

The blonde Jinchuuriki was dejected when he walked back with a bleeding snow furred rabbit in his hands.

Haruno Sakura shrieked, "Eek! Naruto, you just killed an innocent bunny rabbit!"

Naruto himself was trying to give the poor thing CPR, ignoring the gaping hole in its chest.

"Im sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sooo sorry!" Blabbered the hysterical boy.

Kakashi narrowed his one good eye as he observed the dying animal.

_'A white rabbit in this climate...a pet meant to be used in substitutions!' _Realized the veteran with a shock.

"Everybody get down!" Grabbing hold of Tazuna Kakashi pulled the man low. Helping him avoid getting the upper half of his body chopped off.

With a large 'thunk', the giant cleaver responsible for the raised hairs on the back of Team Sevens necks lodged itself in the trunk of a tree. Followed by a man who stood arrogantly on its surface.

"Hmm, copy nin Kakashi. The man said to have copied over a thousand Jutsu." Cracking his neck the bandaged man sighed in pleasure, "If you don't mind, I kinda need to kill the old man." Cockily announced the Demon of the Mist.

Kakashi raised the headband covering his eye, revealing a Sharingan. Tomoe beginning to spin madly.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Bloody Mist." As he spoke Hatake drew a kunai, ready to clash at any moment.

Zabuza shrugged, "Hmph, don't blame you. I was gonna kill you anyway."

Then the mist thickened, and Momochi Zabuza vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review and tell me what you think. Hint for the next few chapters: Konoha is getting a new Jinchuriki, anybody who guesses the container gets a virtual cookie.


End file.
